Vernetzte Forschungsumgebung in der SPK
Vernetzte Forschungsumgebung in der SPK Thomas Tunsch Abstract Sektion 5: Erweiterungsraum "Jenseits der Objekte" Das Strategiepapier "Kulturgut erforschen – Objekte vernetzen – Wissen transformieren" verwendet den Begriff einer "vernetzten Forschungsumgebung" nicht explizit. Wenn aber darin die "verstärkte … Vernetzung der … Grundlagenforschung" und die "stärkere Internationalisierung der Forschung unter Ausnutzung digitaler Forschungsinfrastrukturen" als Aufgaben formuliert werden, so versteht sich der Aufbau einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung der Archive, Bibliotheken und Museen der SPK von selbst als unabdingbare Voraussetzung. Angesichts der aktuellen Entwicklungen in den digitalen Geisteswissenschaften stellt dies eine nicht geringe Herausforderung für die im großen und ganzen konservative Forschungsinfrastruktur dar, gerade wenn die herausragenden Kooperationsprojekte im Bereich der Staatsbibliothek mit ihrem Anschluß an die Entwicklung des als Maßstab dienen. Auch wenn nicht verkannt werden soll, daß sich viele Forscherinnen und Forscher in ihren hochspezialisierten Fachgebieten der Nutzung zeitgemäßer digitaler Ressourcen und moderner Methodik auf der Basis informationswissenschaftlicher Erkenntnisse nicht verschließen, bleiben die sichtbaren strukturellen Ergebnisse weit hinter den Möglichkeiten zurück. Dies zeigt sich z.B. in einer nur marginalen Mitwirkung von Forschern aus der SPK in Arbeitskreisen wie der "Digitalen Kunstgeschichte" an der Humboldt-Universität Berlin, obwohl hier mit wenig aufwendiger Organisationsstruktur Zugang zu neuesten Entwicklungen in den digitalen Geisteswissenschaften ermöglicht wird. Als Diskussionsgrundlage und Zusammenstellung praktischer Schritte soll daher beschrieben werden: # was unter einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung zu verstehen ist, # welche Strukturen und Bedingungen eine solche Umgebung benötigt und # welche Werkzeuge und Methoden für die Forschung bereits zur Verfügung stehen. Die verschiedenen Ebenen der Vernetzung sollen dabei ebenso umrissen werden wie unterschiedliche Stufen der Informationsverknüpfung. Der allgemeine Charakter solcher informationswissenschaftlichen Beziehungen erlaubt ihre direkte praktische Umsetzung in den verschiedenen Fachdisziplinen ebenso wie die Anwendung in allen im Strategiepapier genannten Forschungs- und Methodenräumen. Unter Nutzung vorhandener digitaler Werkzeuge könnte mit entsprechender institutionsübergreifender Unterstützung der Aufbau einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung durch Diskussionsforen, Umfragen, Workshops und methodologische Unterstützung begleitet werden. Wissenschaftlicher Lebenslauf Notizen Was ist unter einer vernetzten Forschungsumgebung zu verstehen? Vernetzung in der Forschung gehört zu den Herausforderungen für kulturelle Gedächtnisorganisationen,vgl. Tunsch, Thomas: . In: EVA 2012 Berlin: 7.-9. November 2012 in den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin am Kulturforum Potsdamer Platz; Elektronische Medien & Kunst, Kultur, Historie; die 19. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts; Konferenzband. – Berlin: Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Gesellschaft z. Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International, 2012. ISBN 978-3-942709-05-7, ISBN 978-3-942709-06-4 (CD-ROM) – S. 168-180 die spätestens mit der Entwicklung der digitalen Geisteswissenschaften (digital humanities) auf der Tagesordnung steht. Vernetzung allgemein Was bedeutet Vernetzung allgemein? * dezentral * flexibel ** Ausdehnung ** Dichte * möglichst viele Verbindungen (links) ** bessere Erreichbarkeit der Knoten ** höhere Qualität des Netzes Vernetzung von Informationen * Grundlage der Forschungstätigkeit: Informationen ** ↳ Vernetzung durch Informationsaustausch ist hinreichend für vernetzte Forschungsumgebungvgl. Tunsch, Thomas: . In: EVA 2011 Berlin: 9.-11. November 2011 in den Staatlichen Museen zu Berlin am Kulturforum Potsdamer Platz; Elektronische Medien & Kunst, Kultur, Historie; die 18. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts; Konferenzband. – Berlin: Staatliche Museen zu Berlin, Gesellschaft z. Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International, 2011. ISBN 978-3-942709-01-9, ISBN 978-3-942709-02-6 (CD-ROM) – S. 23-42zur Rolle von collaborative communities (vernetzten Arbeitsgemeinschaften) im Bereich der Museen vgl. Tunsch, Thomas: Museum Documentation and Wikipedia.de: Possibilities, opportunities and advantages for scholars and museums. – IN: J. Trant and D. Bearman (eds). Museums and the Web 2007: Proceedings. Toronto: Archives & Museum Informatics, published March 31, 2007 at http://www.archimuse.com/mw2007/papers/tunsch/tunsch.html * nicht hierarchisch ** aber: Abbildung hierarchischer Strukturen möglich, z.B. durch Klassenbildung, vgl. ) * transparent ** niedrigschwelliger Zugang (wenige oder keine Einschränkungen des Zugriffs) * keine „Sackgassen“ (wenig Vernetzung), sonst ** eingeschränkter Zugriff ** schlechtere Erreichbarkeit * ermöglicht ** Informationssteuerung durch Empfänger ( , Interaktivität) statt durch Sender ( , unidirektional) ** größere Effizienz (einmalige Ablage, beliebige Verlinkung) Welche Strukturen und Bedingungen werden benötigt? Was vernetzen? miniatur|Wissenspyramide nach dem DIK-Modell Vernetzung von * Forschern * Ressourcen (DIKW-Modell) ** Daten ** Metadaten ** Informationen ** Wissen * ebenfalls Vernetzung von ** Fachgebieten in Archiven / Bibliotheken / Museen (Bsp.: Orientalistik) ** Methodik * daraus folgt für Informationsverteilung: mehr Einbindung in Kreisläufe statt paralleler linearer Strukturen Effizienz und Kontinuität Kontinuität * Ideen/Quellen → Rohdaten → Ergebnisse → Quellen … * Mehrfache Nutzung von Ressourcen, verfügbar durch Vernetzung (z.B. Hyperlinks) * vernetzte Prozesse Strukturen und Transdisziplinarität Strukturen * Standards * Begriffe und deren Definitionen * Fachspezifik gesichert durch kleinteiligen und modularen Aufbau ** flexibel durch Links Transdisziplinarität transdisziplinär durch Vernetzung von * Begriffen * methodischen "Werkzeugkästen" (vgl. Bibliotheken!) * Forschungsdaten und -ergebnissen Vernetzungsebenen und Vernetzungsstufen Vernetzungsebenen * Hardware * Software * Forschung ** Forscherinnen und Forscher ** Daten + Informationen, Informationsstrukturen ** Methoden Vernetzungsstufen (Qualitäten!) * einfache Verlinkung a → b * doppelt ( (backlinks): welche Links führen zu b?)aus der Sicht einer Webseite ein Link, der von einer anderen Webseite aus auf diese verweist * semantische Verlinkung (Eigenschaften der Verlinkung), ermöglicht mit Aussagen aus Subjekt, Prädikat und Objekt ** Teil des Schichtenaufbaus im Semantic Web Welche Werkzeuge und Methoden stehen für die Forschung bereits zur Verfügung? Forschung und Werkzeuge miniatur|Zotero miniatur|SMBwiki miniatur|SMBmedien Wichtige Abschnitte der Forschungsarbeit und Werkzeuge * Recherche ** Zotero (Literatur) ** Delicious (WWW) ** SMBwiki & SMBmedien (Texte, Dokumente, Medien, …) * Dokumentation und Publikation ** Zotero ** SMBwiki & SMBmedien SMBwiki: Nutzungsmöglichkeiten SMBwiki * Eignung von Wikis als Werkzeuge in der Forschung allg.u.a. Schulzki-Haddouti, C., Lorenz-Meyer, L. (2008): Kooperative Technologien in Arbeit, Ausbildung und Zivilgesellschaft: Analyse für die Innovations- und Technikanalyse (ITA) im Bundesministerium für Bildung und Forschung (BMBF) im Rahmen eines Forschungsprojekts am Fachbereich Media der Hochschule Darmstadt 2008. Abgerufen Januar 28, 2010, von http://www.innovationsanalysen.de/de/download/KoopTech.pdf, archivierte Fassung (vgl. Abgeschlossene Projekte des Bundesministeriums für Bildung und Forschung: Innovationspotenziale der Informationstechnologie, archivierte Fassung); auch: Abgerufen Februar 11, 2015, von http://blog.kooptech.de/KoopTech.pdf; weitere Publikationen vgl. SMBwiki:Planung und in Museen * doppelte Verlinkung (intern) ** Begriffe ** Texte ** Medien (Bilder, PDF, …) ** Wikimedia Commons * Verlinkung (extern) ** Intranet SPK ** WWW ** Dateien und Verzeichnisse (SPK-Netz) * Einbindung (z.B. Vorlagen) ** ermöglicht komplexe Dokumente * Kategorisierung ** Hierarchiedarstellung, z.B. für Hierarchien von Informationsflüssen *** Organisation *** Thema (Fachgebiete) ** Komplexität ** Verweismöglichkeiten * universelle Verlinkungsmöglichkeiten durch Permalinks ** Netzressourcen mit URL ** andere Wikis (vgl. Hilfe:Interwiki-Links), z.B. SBBwiki für Informationen mit beschränkter Nutzung (Berechtigungssteuerung) ** Medien ** MDS *** SMB-digital *** Voraussetzung für weitergehende Verlinkung: Perma-URL ** Digital-Asset-Management (wenn Perma-URL gewährleistet) * Kompatibilität mit anderen Anwendungen (z.B. Office) * potentiell: Semantic Mediawikivgl. Tunsch, Thomas: . In: Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International (eds). EVA 2008 Berlin, die 15. Berliner Veranstaltung der Internationalen EVA-Serie Electronic Imaging & the Visual Arts. Berlin: Gesellschaft zur Förderung angewandter Informatik, EVA Conferences International. (12th—14th Nov 2008). 189-197. ISBN 978-3-9812158-0-9, ISBN 978-3-9812158-1-6 (CD-ROM). SMBwiki: Effizienz der Informationsverteilung miniatur|Zusammenarbeit mit E-Mails miniatur|Zusammenarbeit mit einem Wiki ermöglicht Vernetzungen * Forscherinnen und Forscher (Benutzerseiten) * Daten + Informationen ** Metadaten und Informationsstrukturen ** Methoden ** Standards ** Dokumentationsgeschichte * Beispiele ** Projekte *** Struktur *** Dokumente *** … ** Konzepte *** Entwürfe *** Teilkonzepte *** Dokumente *** … ** Dokumente *** Planung *** Handbücher *** … * Schreibanweisungen für MDS Zusammenfassung Skizze der vernetzten Forschungsumgebung in der SPK * Präzision der Standards ** Forschung ** Institution ** Fachgebiet + * Flexibilität der Vernetzung ** Struktur ** Ressourcen (DIKW) ** Methoden ** Individuen = * vernetzte Forschungsumgebung SPK ** Archive ** Bibliotheken ** Museen potentiell: Semantic MediaWiki -> Semantic Web Einzelnachweise